


Let each Tomorrow find us better than Today

by orphan_account



Series: A Psalm of Life [6]
Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Loki, Bottom Thor, Communication kink, I think there was a, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Painful Sex, Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Loki, Top Thor, Vaginal Sex, consent kink, happy relationship, in there somewhere, momentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki goes into heat and does some pathetic begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let each Tomorrow find us better than Today

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter can be read alone because it is 100% smut. I don't think anything plot wise gets said.  
> Sorry about the weird spacing. I will fix it later.

“Loki!” Thor awoke earlier than usual to find Loki standing at the foot of their bed, watching Thor with dangerous looking eyes. He was panting. “What’s wrong.”

    Loki had warned Thor that something like this would happen, but he’d forgotten.

    “Thor.” Loki was nearly shaking, he looked as if was trying not to hyperventilate, “Thor please let me fuck you.”

    “What? What’s- oh...” He remembered now. Loki told him he would be going into heat any time now, he just didn’t know it would be quite like this. “Yes.” He took off his pants. It was clear that Loki was being as patient as possible. Thor nodded when Loki didn’t move, giving him permission once again.

    “Oh god, thank you.” Loki breathed and fell forward on the ground. He spoke the lubrication spell as quickly as possible and pressed his fingers so slowly into Thor, watching his face carefully, “tell me if” but he seemed to be too crazed. He shook his head, “tell me if I hurt you.”

    “I think I could handle another finger.”

    Loki seemed grateful and steadily pressed another finger into him. Thor wished he could take more, but he had to wait to be worked open. Finally though, he was ready for Loki, who was clearly nervous. He entered Thor with a slow haste and when he was inside, thrusted incredibly slowly.

    “You can go faster.”

    Loki took a deep breath, “I don’t think I can.” Loki continued this way for a long time, Thor was surprised. They’d never done it this slowly before and the initial lack of sensation made him think it wouldn’t be all that pleasurable, but he managed to cum.

    “This is bad.” Loki sighed, still shaking.

    “You don’t like it?” Thor panted.

    Loki gave a slightly rougher thrust.

    “Ah-” Thor whined, still sensitive from having just cum.

    “You’ve got to promise me that if I’m too rough, you’ll stop me, and that when you get too worn out, you’ll stop me.”

    “Okay.”

    “Promise.”

    “Okay, I promise.”

    Loki grabbed thor under the knees and began picking up his pace. He came twice at that speed without stopping and began getting faster. Thor was able to cum again now, the muscles in his legs felt weak. He tightened around Loki, who seemed unable to stop his rough thrusts. Thor was beginning to worry. It hurt a bit, but part of him also enjoyed it. When he came again though, Loki was still pounding, if not speeding up, and he felt that his insides would break.

    “Loki,” he barely choked, the name hardly slipping out, “Loki.” He whined again, “please, please.”

    Loki stopped immediately, still rock hard inside Thor.

    “I’m sorry, I can’t.” Thor choked. Now it hurt. It hurt a lot. He wasn’t sure if something had happened, but he was beginning feel a sharp pain, and he couldn’t stop the tears that stung his eyes.

    “I’m sorry.” Loki said, “did I hurt you?” He lowered one of Thor’s legs to the bed, and cupped Thor’s face in his hand.

    Thor didn’t want to admit it, but he gave a small nod, “It’s my fault. I should have told you to stop sooner.”

    Loki grit his teeth and gently lowered Thor’s other leg back onto the bed.

“I’m going to pull out now.”

Thor nodded but as soon as Loki moved, he winced. Loki whispered the lubrication spell a few times and was able to slowly pull out.    

“I’m sorry.” Thor said pathetically.

“Why are you sorry?” Loki asked as he wiped the lube off his dick and Thor’s ass, “you don’t exist for the sake of my cock, Thor. You got me off twice and I was too rough with you.”

He still felt bad.

“Are you alright?”

Thor nodded and sat up. It didn’t hurt a lot, but it was sore, “Can I um, help?”

“Oh gods, please.” Loki flinched.

“Lay down.”

Loki obeyed, once again trying not to rush to the bed, he took it rigidly slow.

Thor used his hands to work Loki’s dick and finger his hole. Loki made a noise that Thor couldn’t quite place. It sounded impatient, “what?”

Loki was quiet for a moment, he spoke slowly and with calculation, “If I say… things…harsh things… will you promise not to take it personally?”

Thor didn’t fully understand, “okay?”

“Don’t be so fragile with me, work me roughly, really roughly.”

Thor tried his best be he imagined that it couldn’t feel that good. None the less, Loki was coming after he aggressively worked his dick, and pounded his fingers in and out of his cunt.

Loki was ramping down slightly now. He wasn’t shaking as badly or as rigid, but it was clear that he wasn’t going to be satisfied any time soon.

Thor began to lower his mouth around Loki, but was stopped, “sorry, I’m still a bit… frantic. If you do that now, I won’t be able to be gentle, I don’t think.”

Thor began working him with his hand again.

“Wait!” Loki stopped him again, springing from the bed and rushing over to a closet. From a box he pulled a metallic phallus, “Use this, and be rough.”

Thor wasn’t sure he liked this. Loki seemed nearly in pain, and there was little he could do. Loki was insatiable as it was. He felt somewhat useless, but none the less complied. When Loki handed off the dildo and returned to the bed, Thor shoved it in harshly, which caused Loki to arch his back and breathe in sharply, “yes.” Thor began shoving and ripping the dildo in and out. He was certain now that he didn’t like it, it was all too harsh and even though he finally felt that Loki was feeling pleasure, he felt like he was hurting him, “are you sure it doesn’t hurt?”

“No-Yes!” Loki corrected, “K-keep doing that.” He came a couple more times before he seemed to be at regular level desire. Thor removed the dildo, pulling a harsh and needy whine from Loki, who lay panting hard on the bed. He sat up and smiled, “sorry you’ve got to do so much work. It’ll get easier.”

“When?”

“When you’re older. I’m sure by then I’ll be begging you to stop.”

Thor scoffed. He hoped not.

“Do you wanna fuck me?”

“I don’t know if I could…” Thor admitted, looking down at his flaccid dick.

“Cummere.” Loki said, waiving Thor closer. Thor leaned over him and Loki pulled him in for a kiss. It was slow, but not with caution, simply with tenderness. Thor liked this. He was glad that Loki had a better hold of himself. As the kiss continued, Thor realized something was different. There was something about the taste.

Thor pulled away, “What was that?”

Loki grinned and reached for his dick which was already starting to stiffen.

“Jotunn don’t all get their heat at once. So sometimes they need something to keep their partner able.”

“Oh.”

“I’m going to ask a lot of you, Thor, so please, kiss me again.”

 

The second day of the heat was probably worse. Loki had warned Thor a month or so before, that should Loki ask him for vaginal sex, should he beg for it, Thor was to deny him.

    “If you fuck me there, I’ll get pregnant.”

    They hadn’t talked about children, especially because Thor hadn’t known that it was an option until fairly recently, “do you ever want children?”

    “I don’t know. But not in this next heat. Ask me some time when I’m in my right mind?”

    So thor had to be very careful when, after they had both come many times and Thor was beginning to feel sick, Loki said, “I think you need to fuck my cunt.”

    “No, Loki.”

    “Think about it though, that’s probably why we’re still ramped up. Maybe if you just fucked my cunt the heat would be satisfied.”

    “No.” Loki grumbled but ultimately dropped it when Thor began fingering him there instead.

 

The next day was no better though.

    “It makes sense doesn’t it? I’ve been so ignored there, by your cock. If you just made me come once, it would probably be okay.”

    “Loki, you don’t want children right now.”

    Loki was nearly panting, and clearly driven a little mad from the heat.

    “How did you handle this before me?” Thor had trouble believing that the clones were enough.

    “I’ve never had this bad of a heat.”

    “Why?”

    “When you have a partner, one you’re around all the time, your body kinda hooks onto them during the heat. So I’m hooked onto you, and you’re even a bit hooked to me. And we are stuck until you fuck my cunt.”

    “Loki.”

    “Please, just a little.” Thor looked at Loki seriously. Loki huffed. He wanted to scold Thor, to tell him it was his fault, his insides told him to do it, but he refused. As ravenous as he was to take Thor, he wouldn’t coerce him, no matter how badly he burned. He sat across the room, hard, wet, and aching with folded arms.

Thor watched Loki sit in his frustration. They’d fucked so much and it hadn’t done any good, had yet to still Loki’s needs. Maybe Loki was right. Maybe Thor did fuck him there, it would subside.

“What if-” Thor began but paused after Loki jolted up in his seat to listen, as if he knew Thor was about to cave, “what if I get you off, but I pull out?”

Loki walked over to Thor, who sat on the edge of the bed. He cupped his face in his and, “oh beautiful, smart, mighty Thor. Thank you. You won’t regret this.”

Loki pushed him back onto the bed and mounted him, “wait.”

Loki stopped but was clearly very frustrated, “what?”

“Let me be on top. I don’t know if I can trust you.”

Loki took no offense. He would probably regret this tomorrow, and certainly if he wasn’t able to pull off when Thor came, “alright.”

    They switched positions and Loki wrapped his legs around Thor who thought nothing of it at first. However, when he drew closer to finishing he realized it.

    “Loki, unhook your legs.”

    Loki, pleased out of his mind didn’t listen.

    “Loki, if you don’t unhook your legs, it’ll be harder for me to pull out.”

    Loki was moaning.

    “Loki.” Thor pulled Loki’s legs off his back and pushed them onto the bed, spreading Loki wider as he fucked him. Loki gasped and practically whined in pleasure. He wrapped his fingers into Thor’s hair, seeking something else to hold onto for mental balance. Thor drove Loki to climax before pulling out.

    Loki recovered for a few minutes. Panting he said, “I think that helped.”

    “Helped?” Thor scoffed knowing Loki was still wound up.

    “You should finish in my ass. I think my body can only be satiated by your cum.”

    Thor blushed on behalf of Loki. He wasn’t saying it in attempts seduce Thor, they were already both too far gone for that. He said them earnestly and without hidden inflection.

    “Come now, you’ve fucked and been fuck every way now. You shouldn’t get embarrassed by that.”

    “I think… I should fuck you in the ass while using your phallus and working your cock with my hand.” Thor said, letting go of any embarrassment. Whatever got Loki out of this madness.

    “Well now you’ve got me blushing.”


End file.
